Halloween
by AkuDemyfan
Summary: Halloween is once a year. And at each year there will come one new story involwing our loving musician that's scared to death about Halloween. How will he cope with the holiday?
1. Halloween 2009

A/N: I don't own the characters. They belong to Square-Enix and Disney. The idea of the story is mine but that's all. I don't do any money with this or anything like that.

Happy Halloween to everyone! I know this is little late but still...

---------------

Halloween

Demyx both hated and liked that one day in the year. And that day was Halloween. Sure, Demyx liked to go trick and treating with Axel and Roxas but then again... Demyx hated it since he was so scared every year.

"Hey, Dem! You ready yet?" Axel half shouted while knocking on the door. Demyx sighed sadly. He had been sitting on his bed for few hours already. The young musician was nowhere near of being ready to leave.

"Come on, Demyx! I want to get going!" Roxas shouted while leaning against the wall next to the door. Demyx sighed again but eventually went to the door. "Finally..." Roxas whispered when he heard Demyx open the door.

Both of his friends blinked in slight surprise before groaning in frustration. "Demyx! Why aren't you ready yet? We were supposed to go an hour ago!" Axel half barked. Demyx flinched slightly.

"Sorry..." He whispered without looking at either one of his friends. The Nocturne sighed and leaned against the doorframe. "You two don't need me along. I thought to skip this year, ya know."

"...What the...?" Axel questioned before nearly pushing his way inside the musician's room. "Sit down, Dem. We'll check this thing right here, right now." Axel commanded and half forced the Nocturne to the bed. Roxas followed quietly into the room and closed the door after himself.

Demyx gulped. This happened nearly every year. He'd refuse to go, Axel starts to talk about all that shit about keeping him safe and everything and eventually Demyx would go along...

"Axel... Before you start..." Demyx whispered and finally raised his gaze to the redheaded fire wielder. "It's useless. I've made my mind and I'm not coming. I can't take it anymore."

Axel was quite surprised and he blinked few times. "Okay... What's going on, Dem? You've never been like this before." Axel stated and crossed his arms. "State it out, Demy."

Demyx sighed and lowered his gaze back to the ground. "I... I'm just such a scaredy cat. I would love to come with you two but I'm too scared out there. The two of you could easily get more of places through and get more candy that with me." The Sitarist stated before sighing.

Axel sighed and shook his head. "Ya wanna hear a secret, Dem?" He questioned. Demyx shrugged but raised his gaze to Axel with slightly confused look on his face. "I don't care 'bout the candy or how many places we'll get through. All I care is spending this night with my friends."

Demyx shook his head. "Just... Don't... I'm not coming." Demyx whispered and closed his eyes while lying down on the bed. "You two go and have fun. Got that?"

Roxas sighed. "Why can't ya come along? It won't be as much fun without you." Roxas questioned while going to next to Demyx. "Come on, Dem... It'll be fun."

"Don't. I'm not coming because I'd just ruin your fun at there." Demyx answered without opening his eyes. Roxas sighed and glanced at Axel for help. The redhead shook his head and sat down to the bed.

"Demmy..." He started but didn't get an answer from the Nocturne. Axel sighed. "Fine... We're not going this year..." He whispered little defeated. Roxas was startled and he stared at Axel quite shocked.

"We're not going? But you promised..." He whispered with slightly wavering voice. Axel sighed and looked at Roxas sadly.

"Sorry, Roxy, but Dem needs us here..." Axel started and looked at the Nocturne.

Demyx sighed and opened his eyes. "Axel... Don't break your promises. Even when I'm not coming along, you gotta take Rox for the trick and treating. He deserves it." He whispered and sat up.

"But, Demyx..."

"Don't. I don't want to go and you can't force me. Just because I don't come it doesn't mean that you two shouldn't go either." Demyx stated and stood up from the bed. "Now... Out!" He half barked.

Axel was quite shocked. "Demyx..." He tried once again but Demyx shook his head.

"I told you... Don't try anymore. I've made my mind. Now, you two go and have fun." The musician told as sternly as he could. Axel sighed but nodded.

"I'm really sorry... I wish you would've come along, Dem..." He whispered before he half dragged Roxas with him.

Once the two friends were out, Demyx slumped back to his bed... And cried. _"Why I gotta be such an coward?"_

Axel did have fun but he couldn't really enjoy his time. Roxas kept on leading them through the huge town of Radiant Garden. Axel had dressed up as an phoenix. It was one of few things that allowed him to play with fire without fear. Roxas then again was as a vampire. "Axel?" Roxas questioned slightly worriedly.

The phoenix looked at the vampire and sighed. "Sorry... I'm not really into this when I know that Dem's not happy right now..." He whispered but gave a slightly sad smile. "Yet, I'll try to make this night worthwhile for ya." Roxas only nodded and continued down the road.

Demyx sighed while lying on his bed. There was no more tears to cry but he was feeling really down. _"I can't let the fear control my life! I gotta do something...."_ The Nocturne thought before he grinned a little. "Face the fears..." He whispered before putting his small plan on work.

Roxas turned to next street before he stopped fully on his tracks. Had Axel not noticed Roxas' stopping, he would've crashed with the kid. "Rox? What's wrong?" Axel questioned little surprised. Roxas only nodded towards the road they had chosen. Axel blinked and looked forward.

The dark road was nearly empty. There was only one trick and treater on the whole road. Axel shrugged. "I don't really understand what's freaking you out since I don't see anything bad here."

"I guess you're right..." Roxas whispered and started to go down the road. Axel followed but kept eye on the other trick and treater on the road.

The other trick and treater was just leaning against one house's fence and watched the duo come closer. The person made sure to hide his identity from the others. Axel was slightly vary about the person but didn't give much of care as long as the guy didn't turn out to be a threat.

Eventually Axel and Roxas came up to the same house. "Didn't think it would take this long from you two to come here..." The person stated with a grin before looking straight at the duo. Both Axel and Roxas were quite startled.

"...Demyx?" Axel questioned blinking few times.

Demyx chuckled and nodded. "The one and only." He replied with a grin. But that was as far as he got before being embraces by both of his friends. "Hey, cool it! I just came here to check on you two..." Demyx said slightly chuckling.

"Yeah right... I don't believe on that. Especially not since you've decided to dress up as some kind of water creature." Axel told with a smile. Demyx chuckled.

"Water creature, huh? It's a Zora, thank you very much." Demyx replied with a grin. "So, you two willing to accept me along?"

"You bet! You've checked that house yet?" Roxas half shouted before pointing to the house which fence they were leaning against. Demyx chuckled but shook his head.

"Nope, not yet... In fact I haven't checked at any house yet." He explained. Axel grinned.

"Great! Then we can do second round through!" He nearly shouted before ushering his two friends towards the house.

"Second round through?" Roxas questioned little confused. Axel's grin widened.

"You and me can play off few tricks while Dem gets the candy." He replied smugly. Roxas chuckled but shook his head in amusement.

"Fine by me as long as you'll come with me to the door..." Demyx muttered and yelped a little when Axel slung an arm to over his shoulders.

"You bet we'll come with ya." He replied with a wide grin. Demyx laughed but nodded.

After few hours of going around the town from door to door, the three trick and treaters came back home. "Okay, you two stay here... I'll be back real soon..." Axel stated once they came to Axel's room. Roxas glanced at Demyx who only shrugged.

It didn't take long before Axel did come back... With a huge bowl. "Let's do this and..." Axel whispered and emptied the three candy baskets into the bowl. "Shared." Axel stated with a grin. Demyx and Roxas stared at Axel's work before bursting out laughing. Axel chuckled a little. The rest of the night went with few movies and eating the candy.

THE END

------------

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you red this, I'd love it if you left a slight review! Thank You! (Even flames are accepted! Though, those are going for Axel's amusement or then for Demyx to practice on. Thanks!)


	2. Halloween 2011

A/N: I don't own the character or the places. Just the idea of the story.

Happy Halloween to everyone! Hope you'll have fun with my story!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Halloween 2011**

Halloween. Time for monsters, trick and treating, candy, horror movies and pranks. The only time when the Nobodies of the Organization XIII could walk around the normal people without being hunted. It was also few of those times when Xemnas let his members decorate the whole castle.

Halloween was also one of the times that got Demyx freaked out. He liked to spent time with his friends but like April Fool's Day, this was one of the days he was mostly the victim instead of the trickster. The said young musician sighed while laying in his bed and staring at the ceiling. He knew that the castle was already decorated since he had returned from a mission at last night and got the first shock of the place.

This time around the white walls were only a good thing. Dimming the lights as much as possible made the white walls glow. The fake spider webs were hanging from everywhere as well as the spiders. There were pumpkin lanterns around and each had creepy carvings in them. There were several skeletons on some walls and some of those were decorated like zombies. Then there were everything else creepy that worked perfectly with the decoration.

Demyx had come late in the night back to the castle and screamed in top of his lungs when he saw the first zombie like skeleton that was real soon after the front doors. And it didn't help at all that the others who had come to check what was going on, had only laughed at him. On his way to his room, Demyx shrieked once in a while when one thing or another came to his way.

The Nocturne hadn't slept much at that night since he knew what was going to come at next day. Plus his mission had been at Halloween Town like at every other year at this same time, so he knew to be having nightmares about it. And he couldn't just leave the castle since he'd get reprimanded for not being at the castle when he should be. And the punishment was something the musician was not willing to go through again. So, he waited patiently in his room until the call to the party came.

Demyx sighed when someone came to knock on his door. No-one ever said a thing but that was the only clue he got to leave his room. The Nocturne once checked into his closet and saw his costume that he had worked with so hard. He wasn't going to put it on since it wouldn't matter a thing. Zexion wouldn't let him show it truly.

The young musician walked down the creepy hallways slightly shaking. Once he came into the living room, he got the first shock of the day. Someone sneaked right behind him and hold him tight. Demyx gasped but he started to shake badly only when he felt the fangs on his neck. "Should I bite you?" The attacker questioned smirking.

Demyx gulped once. "Do what you want. I don't really care." He replied quietly. The attacker, whom Demyx had recognized to be Axel, was slightly startled. That hadn't been the answer he had been waiting for.

Smirking, Axel let go of his prey."Not worth it." He mumbled while walking off. Demyx took his time to recover from the attack.

"Is my blood too bad for you or are you just picky on your victims?" Demyx questioned while slightly glaring at the redhead. Axel looked at the musician slightly surprised.

Xigbar chuckled from the couch where Axel had sat down. "He got you there, firefly." He sneakily stated. Axel rolled his eyes and glared at the man.

"You give it a try then." The Flurry replied with a grin. Xigbar chuckled but nodded and started to walk towards his prey. Demyx had already walked through the room and sat to a corner out of sight. He was trying to calm down and stay out of notice.

Suddenly Xigbar was right in front of him. "Heya there, buddy." He stated and was actually happy to notice Demyx jump in surprise. Grinning the Freeshooter was waiting for more reaction but there didn't come anything better.

"You really gotta get better costume, Xigbar. You're a pirate each and every time." The musician stated as calmly as he could. The real truth was that he was scared about the pirate in front of him since it was a zombie but he wasn't willing to show it.

"Damn. I thought to put something better on with it." Xigbar stated defeated and walked off. "Next year will be better." He promised to himself.

Demyx sighed in relief. _"Hope next year's pirate will be only a skeleton and not a freaking zombie…"_ He thought eyes closed. Suddenly someone else came into the room.

"You're really not freaky looking, Naminé." Larxene stated to the white witch. The young girl giggled.

"I don't want to be scary looking, Larx. Besides, I am a witch." She replied calmly and walked to Demyx. "Hey. You wanna come to the sofa with me?" Naminé asked softly. Demyx smiled at her and nodded before following her out of the dark corner.

They sat to the long sofa for a while before Naminé went to fetch her sketching pad and pens. Demyx tried to calm down again by closing his eyes but real soon Zexion came over. "Hello Demyx." The Schemer stated grinning

The young book lover hadn't put on any costumes but he didn't need one. Demyx stared at Zexion scared to death. The Schemer had his element of illusions on his side and by that he got the young musician to see the worst possible thing. The Nocturne gulped and closed his eyes tightly while shaking violently.

Smirking, Zexion sat right next to Demyx. Slowly he let his left arm around the shaking blonde's shoulders. Demyx gasped and started to cry silently. The smirk never left Zexion's face while he tormented the musician. Others were only chuckling at the scene.

"Zexion! Leave him alone!" Naminé shouted when she came back. Zexion laughed but pulled away from Demyx.

"Why are you so mad at me, Naminé? I didn't do a thing. I'm not even dressed into a costume!" The Schemer replied little offended. Demyx gulped but opened his eyes. And when looked at Zexion, he noticed him to be having his normal clothes.

The musician sighed defeated. It always happened like this. The schemer always freaked him out by his illusions. "Come on, Dem." Naminé said and the Nocturne followed the white witch further from the other members.

The duo chatted for a short while and Demyx started to calm down a bit. Suddenly Naminé was surprised. "No, don't!" She shouted but didn't have time to avoid the next thing.

"Boo!" Roxas shouted when he jumped right in front of Demyx. The musician screamed and backed off a bit. The Keyblader laughed and shook his head. "I always get you." He stated smirking. Demyx glared at him while trying to calm down.

Roxas left while still chuckling. "That was really mean." Naminé muttered while trying to calm her friend. Demyx shook his head.

"Not really. It's just what happens each and every Halloween." He muttered sadly and leaned against the wall behind him before sliding down to sit on the floor.

"I'd like to see your costume, Dem." Naminé whispered while crouching down next to him. Demyx sighed.

"Can't show it since Xemnas would bark me down for leaving the 'party'." He replied and closed his eyes again to try and calm down. Naminé nodded but went to talk with the leader. Xemnas did let her rights to take Demyx out of the room for a while but they were not allowed to come back unless Demyx had his costume on.

Demyx accepted and led Naminé to his room. He showed the costume to the girl. "Wow, that's really amazing. Could you put it on, please?" She replied awed. The Nocturne sighed but did go to change the clothes. "Now, how about we'd go back and freak the others?" Naminé said with a grin.

Demyx sighed. "Fine, but I really don't think they'd get freaked out. Zexion will do the one and same thing as each year. Fool off others to see something way too stupid and they'll laugh at me." He replied sadly while walking to the door.

Naminé grinned. "They won't. Put your coat on and we'll go through a portal." She replied. Demyx frowned a little but nodded and did as she said. "I'll go first." The girl said and walked through the portal.

Zexion hadn't seen Demyx's costume before but he was ready to create a clown's suite on Demyx once the Nocturne would come out. He read Naminé's mind but only got idea of Demyx having his normal coat on. And once the musician did come out, he had his Organization coat on so Zexion didn't see any reason to put others to see something else.

Xemnas sighed and he was just going to say something about disobeying his command when Naminé stated one word. "Now." Demyx dropped the coat off and spread the blackish leather wings.

Each and every member of the Organization gasped in pure shock. They stared at the Nocturne in pure awe. Demyx had closed his eyes when he let the coat drop off. He had had the coat only on his shoulders and not fully on. When he heard the gasps, he looked around in surprise. "I told you this'll work." Naminé said grinning. "So, what exactly are you?" She continued with slightly puzzled look on her face.

Demyx chuckled. "Chaos." He replied grinning. For first time he had freaked others out. For first time Zexion hadn't been able to get others laugh at him. Grinning even wider, he flapped the wings few times and got another row of gasps.

Out of all of the members of the Organization, Axel walked to him little varying. "Uh, Dem…. How do you do that?" He questioned awed. Demyx smirked.

"It's a secret." The musician replied. Axel only nodded and returned to his seat. The truth was that Demyx used his element to control the wings.

"So, how about we'll take a nice place and go to play something?" Naminé asked while leading Demyx to a calmer area of the room. The Nocturne nodded happily. This had been a change for better.

"What do we play?" The musician asked happily. Naminé pulled out pack of domino. Demyx nodded and the duo started to play.

Several hours and one dinner later everyone was let off. Demyx sighed relieved and was willing to leave the room, get to his own room and probably hide under his own bed until the whole day was over but things change. "Demyx, can we go trick-and-treating?" Naminé asked quietly.

Demyx blinked few times in surprise. "Why don't you go with Axel and Roxas? You've always been with them." The musician questioned.

Naminé sighed. "They're more into freaking each other and others out. And they always go to Halloween Town. I don't like that." She replied sadly. Demyx sighed but nodded.

"Sure, we can go. How about Destiny Islands?" The musician offered. Naminé nodded happily and the Nocturne created the dark portal to the small town.

The place did celebrate Halloween but it wasn't as maniac as in Halloween Town or some other places. It was nice and calming for most of parts. Naminé did the trick-and-treating while Demyx kept watch. After coming back to the castle, The Nocturne was ready to hide into his room but Naminé put in a small request. "Could you sleep in my room tonight, please? I'm quite surely going to see nightmares tonight." She asked slightly ashamed.

Demyx chuckled quietly but nodded. "Just let me change clothes and I'll be there." He stated smiling. Naminé nodded happily and thanked him before going through a dark portal that Demyx opened for her.

While Naminé slept in Demyx's embrace, the Nocturne started to think about the day. It had started badly but ended happily. And he managed to surprise others. In over all the day had gone pretty well. The young musician fell asleep with a happy smile on his face.

THE END

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you read this, I'd love it if you left a slight review! Thank You! (Even flames are accepted! Though, those are going for Axel's amusement or then for Demyx to practice on. Thanks!)

Oh, and thanks for everyone who has favorited my stories and/or put them to alert! Sorry if I forget to thank you about those when I reply to your reviews!

...Over and out...  
AkuDemyfan


End file.
